Hiperespacio
El hiperespacio era una dimensión alternativa a la que solo se podía llegar si se viajaba a una velocidad igual o superior a la de la luz. Los hipermotores permitieron a las naves espaciales viajar a través de las vías hiperespaciales tomando grandes distancias, permitiendo el viaje y la exploración por toda la galaxia. Uso del hiperespacio Historia Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part I'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Star Wars: Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 3: The Last Padawan, Part III: Pivot'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Star Wars: Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Cold'' *''Ahsoka'' * *''Los Lores Sith'' *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Tarkin'' *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' book *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' * * * * * * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' * * * *''Leia, Princesa de Alderaan'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Guardians of the Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *''Rogue One, Part III'' *''Rogue One, Part V'' *''Rogue One, Part VI'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Una Nueva Esperanza: La Princesa, el Contrabandista y el Granjero'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope'' *''Episode IV: A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Han and the Rebel Rescue'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Princess Leia, Part IV'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''El Arma de un Jedi: Una Aventura de Luke Skywalker'' *''The Weapon of a Jedi, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 1: Skywalker Strikes'' *''Star Wars 3: Skywalker Strikes, Part III'' *''Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed"'' *''Star Wars 10: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part III'' *''Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV'' *''Star Wars: Vader Down, Part I'' *''Star Wars: Darth Vader 21: End of Games, Part II'' *''Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''The Screaming Citadel, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 8: The Screaming Citadel, Part V'' *''Star Wars 34: The Thirteen Crates'' *''Doctor Aphra Annual 1'' *''Star Wars 36: Revenge of the Astromech'' *''Doctor Aphra 13: The Enormous Profit, Part V'' *''Star Wars: Commander'' *''Lando, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part I'' *''Han Solo, Part III'' *''Han Solo, Part IV'' *''Han Solo, Part V'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''El Imperio Contraataca: ¿Así que quieres ser un Jedi?'' *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novelization *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *''Shattered Empire, Part II'' *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Shattered Empire, Part IV'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *''Hyperspace Mountain'' *''Las Leyendas de Luke Skywalker'' *''Líneas de Sangre'' *''Phasma} *Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' (novela) *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza (novela juvenil)'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' * *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]]}} Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Backstories: Star Wars – Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' * ; image #2 * * * ; images #5, 12 * * ; images #2, 4, 5, 9, 14 * * ; image #3 * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Lugares extragalácticos Categoría:Física